


Warm Memories

by SoundlessWay



Series: Ars amatoria [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is because they are now together, that they will create precious memories for them to treasure.</p><p>A really small drabble made for Mink's birthday ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the second story of [Ars Amatoria].  
> It's not related with the previous one except for the fact that both are about birthdays.
> 
> Oh! As the previous one, this story is also short (actually shorter)~  
> This series are drabbles, so~~  
> PS: Self-beta; If there's a mistake, please, feel free to tell me :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> See you!

It’s not the first time we are both in the mood; when I saw him I knew that the temptation flowing within me was inside of Aoba as well.  I couldn’t stop myself, I didn't want to. I wanted him.

But, I can’t indulge myself at full deepness.

It’s not the first time we connect this way, and certainly, it won’t be the last one but… I am… _overwhelmed_ ; I truly am.

I’m _kissing_ him.

His lips, his neck, his _skin_.

He _responds_ with affection, lust and… _love_.

I’m… _touching_ him.

He is feeling good, he is feeling the fervent passion, and he _knows_ how it’s feels like being held with such a careful tenderness.

These feelings… this _joy_ … I am so happy to be able to touch him this way. I am so glad to see that he also enjoys these moments.

He is so special, he is a special been, a special existence.  

… _Indeed_ , this isn’t the first time we are connected physically like this; this isn’t either the first time I can’t lost myself in pleasure due to my happiness on these moments… I am so glad. I’m glad I feel this way from time to time.

This is only a proof of how important this moment is meant to be.

How important Aoba is to me.

While lost in my own thoughts, Aoba caress sweetly my cheek and says:

“Happy birthday, Mink”.

“Thank you for _being born_ , thank you for being _alive ”_.

 _ “ _ _I love you ”._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♥


End file.
